Sortir de l'enfer
by Trucky
Summary: Elle a été capturée. Quelqu'un viendra la sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Sortir de l'enfer **

Encore une petite histoire avec Hinata en héroïne.

* * *

Six jours sans manger et sans dormir.

Six jours attaché dans le noir.

Six jours de lutte pour survivre.

Comment est-elle arrivée là ?

Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une mission qui avait mal tournée. Kiba et Shino avaient été tué et elle avait été faite prisonnière.

A présent elle attendait. Mais elle attendait quoi ? La mort ? La délivrance ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien.

Son corps était brisé, son âme sur le point de défaillir.

- Alors petite fille, toujours vivante ?

Un homme venait d'entrer dans sa cellule. Sa voix était lascive.

Malgré sa perte de repère, elle restait consciente de sa position et de la présence de cet homme près d'elle. Trop près.

- Le maître a accepté ma requête. » Dit-il en prenant une de ses mèches ébènes entre ses doigts. « J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi.

Elle frissonna. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Des mains rugueuses qui parcouraient son corps.

Des lèvres qui embrassent chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Et cette douleur terrible qui la fait pleurer.

Toutes ses images, qui lui revenaient, la firent frissonner de dégoût. De peur ?

Il remarqua sa réaction.

- Je vois que tu te rappelles de moi. Ça te dis de recommencer, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle voulu protester mais sa voix était cassée à force de protestations et de cris. A la place un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

- Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'avec toi…

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Ses sens étaient concentrés sur autre chose.

Douloureusement elle ouvrit les yeux. Son geôlier était derrière elle, à lui caresser les cheveux. Face à elle, l'entrée de la cellule la porte était ouverte laissant filtrer un maigre filet de lumière.

Malgré ses capacités réduites, elle percevait une forte augmentation de chakra et ça se rapprochait.

Sa concentration fut troublée par la main de l'homme qui se glissait sous son t-shirt pour aller pétrir ses seins avec force. Elle refoula un grognement de douleur.

- Tu vas voir ma petite poupée, on va bien s'amuser.

Sa main descendait inexorablement. Elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension.

Mais il stoppa son mouvement.

Une deuxième personne venait de pénétrer dans la cellule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda le premier, visiblement énervé.

L'homme resta silencieux et d'un mouvement rapide et précis, il envoya un kunai se planter dans la tranchée du geôlier.

Elle l'entendit tomber en un bruit sourd. Il était mort sur le coup.

Douloureusement, elle leva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son sauveur. Etait-il vraiment son sauveur ?

Sa vision était trouble mais elle distinguait sa silhouette et il s'approchait.

- Tout va bien, je suis là pour te ramener à Konoha.

Sa voix était rassurante. Elle lui fit immédiatement confiance.

Elle voulu le remercier mais sa voix était toujours cassé. Alors elle lui fit un maigre sourire qui se transforma en une grimace de douleur. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir.

- Ne tente pas de bouger, lui conseilla-t-il alors qu'il la détachait avant de la poser délicatement sur le sol.

- Attention ça risque de te faire mal, la prévint-il en prenant son bras. Faiblement elle acquiesça et serra les dents.

D'un geste sec, il remit son os en place.

Elle étouffa un cri mais elle ne put empêcher l'apparition de larmes de douleur.

Juste avant de s'évanouir, elle croisa le regard de son sauveur.

Un œil noir et un œil rouge.

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite. Vous en pensez quoi ? Review

Bye-Bye

Trucky


	2. Chapter 2

Sortir de l'enfer

Voilà le chapitre 2. Chapitre très (très) court...on va dire que c'est une transition avant le prochaine.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

* * *

Une larme s'échappe de ses paupières. 

Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Une larme s'écrase sur le sol.

Pleurait-elle de joie ? de tristesse ? de douleur ?

Assurément, elle pleurait de douleur. Une douleur aiguë qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps.

Soudain ses larmes se mêlent à la pluie. Le ciel pleure avec elle. Il pleure pour elle.

Petit à petit, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se rappela les évènements passées, la mort de Kiba et Shino, les jours passés emprisonnés servant de jouet à son tortionnaire, l'arrivée de son sauveur et cette dernière image avant de tomber dans l'inconscience : un oeil noir et un oeil rouge.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle voulait se montrer forte face à lui.

Il l'avait vu faible, dénudé, humilié.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle pleurait déjà. A la douleur vint s'ajouter la tristesse et la peur.

Elle avait chaud. Elle avait froid. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle avait envie de mourir.

Une main fraîche et rassurante se posa sur son front. Cette main était accompagnée par une voix grave et réconfortante.

- Restes avec moi, disait-elle.

Cette voix lui donna la force de résister et de combattre.

La pluie s'arrêta. Le soleil prit sa place.

- Dans deux jours nous serons à Konoha. L'informa-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas affronter le monde. Son regard. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait y trouver : de la pitié et du dégoût.

Finalement elle se décida. Ses opales blanches rencontrèrent un œil noir solitaire. Inquiet et soulagé à la fois.

- Bon retour parmi les vivants !

* * *

Je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. 

Trucky


	3. Chapter 3

**Sortir de l'enfer**

Voici le troisième chapitre avec cette fois une partie du point de vue du sauveur.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire.

* * *

Du blanc partout.

Sur les murs, les portes, le plafond, le lit, les draps.

Partout du blanc.

Du blanc qui contraste avec la noirceur de la nuit.

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux.

Elle ne sent pas son corps, sa tête lui fait mal. Mais elle se sait en sécurité. Loin de la peur et de cet homme.

Il fait sombre et elle ne remarque pas immédiatement la personne tapis dans l'ombre.

Il la regarde reprendre conscience, caché dans l'ombre.

Ça fait cinq jours qu'il veille discrètement sur elle. Nuit et jour. Tsunade lui a donné son autorisation, avec un sourire.

Cinq jours qu'il n'a pas quitté sa chambre.

Certains furent intrigués par son comportement. D'autres se posaient des questions. Mais tous savaient qu'Hatake Kakashi est un mystère.

Il est soulagé lorsqu'il la voit ouvrir les yeux. Elle semble perdue. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras. De la rassurer.

Il avait cru devenir fou lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé attaché dans cette cellule. Et cet homme qui osait la toucher, la salir. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il l'avait tué. Sans remords, ni doutes.

Durant le voyage du retour, elle était fiévreuse. Elle délirait. Elle luttait. Ne reprenant conscience que durant de brefs moments.

Doucement, précautionneusement, (amoureusement ?) il avait pansé ses blessures.

Il voulait soulager sa douleur physique, faute de pouvoir soulager sa douleur psychique.

Elle avait repris conscience depuis cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas senti sa présence.

Que devait-il faire, maintenant qu'il la savait hors de danger ?

La prendre dans ses bras ou partir pour la laisser reprendre une vie normale.

Il était conscient de sa réputation. Un ninja qui ne pense qu'à son travail, qui n'a que des aventures d'un soir.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit.

Il risquerai de la souiller, de la blesser.

A présent elle ne risque plus rien, il peut disparaître.

Elle ne saura jamais rien de lui, de ses sentiments, de ses envies.

Caché, il résiste à la tentation.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle vient de sentir sa présence.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il panique.

- Kakashi-san, est-ce vous ?

Son cœur manque un battement.

Il ne peut pas rester là.

Comme un voleur, il sort de la chambre.

Sans se retourner, il sort de l'hôpital.

Avec des remords, il sort de sa vie.

Pour toujours ?

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Bye-Bye

Trucky


End file.
